Todo lo Que Pienso de Ti
by Marianita-chan
Summary: [Semana Zutara - ¡Drabbles!] Eres la chica que me ha cautivado. Eres el joven que me confunde. Eres la que apela a mi lado bueno. Eres el que me pone furiosa. Eres un obstáculo. Eres una amenaza. Eres hermosa. Eres cautivador. Eres astuta. Eres un indeciso. Katara. Zuko. Tantas impresiones que nos acercan y nos mantienen a distancia. Aunque sepamos a donde nos lleva esto.
1. La Chica que va con El Avatar

La verdad, es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, sé que es difícil, que tienes que elegir las palabras más exactas posibles para expresar lo deseado, sin recurrir a más de 600 palabras si es posible, sin que llegue a ser un One-Shot, sin poder alargarme. Espero poder hacerlo bien, es mi primer intento. Igualmente, intentare seguir un orden cronológico, y serán uno o dos drabbles por día. ¿Por qué?

¡Porque es la Semana Zutara! ¡Yeih! Espero que mi aportación sea favorable. ¡Gracias al Foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!" por su constante apoyo! ¡Participen ustedes también! Allí todos son geniales y muy amables…

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Eres la chica que me ha cautivado. Eres el joven que me confunde. Eres la que apela a mi lado bueno. Eres el que me pone furiosa. Eres un obstáculo. Eres una amenaza. Eres hermosa. Eres cautivador. Eres astuta. Eres un indeciso. Katara. Zuko. Tantas impresiones que nos acercan y nos mantienen a distancia. Aunque sepamos a donde nos lleva esto.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

* * *

**Todo lo que pienso de Ti**

_Por:__ Marianita-chan_

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 1: "La Chica que va con El Avatar"**

…

La Misión de mi Vida era Capturar al Avatar.

Esa era mi búsqueda, para recobrar mi honor, para recobrar el curso legítimo de mi destino.

Para mí, no eras más que la joven que representa otro obstáculo para alcanzar mi meta. Tú y el chiflado de tu hermano, tú y la compañía que luego se les unió para derrocar a mi padre y devolverle el equilibrio al mundo. Tú y los demás que quieren que vacile. Y sólo te confesaré una cosa.

Que tonto fui en no darme cuenta antes.

Eres la razón por la que poco a poco mi interés fue menguando. Eras tú, porque la justicia se revela en tus ojos, cristalinos y puros; la forma en la que defiendes tu propósito sólo afirmaba más que el camino que llevaba era el incorrecto. Oh Katara, has logrado llamar mi atención. Eres parte de la presa ahora.

Expresas tu control como la novata que eres, y te salvas de mi rabia sólo por instinto y alguna voluntad divina que desvía mi fuego. Pero yo dependía de mis acciones, y no tomaba consideración, cuanto lo siento. Aún recuerdo la intensidad de tu mirada cuando, la primera vez que tuvimos contacto, te arrebate a tu abuela de tus manos, temblabas de miedo, y tus nervios cuando ocurre lo inevitable: Por un momento consigo lo que deseo. Casi le quito la vida a tu hermano, y ese niño que juega con el aire, el viejo que yo buscaba, se ofrece a cambio de dejarte en paz.

El Avatar. En mi poder.

Pero frustras mis planes, desde ese momento, eres mi enemiga. ¿Por qué? Porque no sabía lo que hacía… Quizás hubo bondad, pues en verdad los dejé tranquilos, si hubiera sido mi padre, es mejor ni pensar que hubiera hecho ese hombre, sin siquiera meditarlo dos veces, contra tu gente. Del Polo Sur, te sigo la pista, preciosa Novata del Agua. Años preparándome para esto, y te sigo como un lazarillo, como si hubiera nacido ayer.

Pero todo eso me llevo conocerte.

Te llevas mi premio, y nos encontramos en el Polo Norte, el viaje que has hecho, es muy largo, pero no tanto como el mío. He peleado contra un general, he luchado por lo poco que tengo, rescatado a los míos, colocando a mi tío por sobre la búsqueda. Por eso había momentos en los que pensabas que estaba confundido, no soy un egoísta, toma eso muy en cuenta, niña, no soy ese tipo de bastardo. En el camino, cuando me encuentro contigo, aprendo que sólo hay una forma de salir de la situación: mojado. Aprendes por experiencia, bien, nuestra batalla será complaciente, lo sé, cada vez que tu vida está en peligro, debo admitirlo, me sorprendes.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si te dieras cuenta que yo era ese tal _Espíritu Azul_?

De seguro, dejarías de tener esa perspicaz luz de desconfianza en tu iris; mi querida Katara, ni siquiera yo me entiendo… Demasiados conflictos para una sola persona, ya sabes lo que provocan… Siento tu ira cada vez que intentas golpearme, adiciona que robe tu collar para dar de una vez con ustedes. Dulzura, controla tu ira, es mi consejo, sino, tus golpes no sirven… Soy sigiloso, puedo fingir la inconsciencia y ser polizón en un barco…

Tú creces con la luna, yo con el sol…

¿Cómo continuaremos esta locura? Mucha agua apaga el fuego, y la gran llamarada, la extingue…

Quizás pueda hacerte hervir…

Oh Katara, no debiste interponerte en mi camino… Por mucho hielo que quieras poner entre los dos… Voy por ti y te conquistaré… Sin importarme El Avatar…

**Fin Drabble "****La Chica que va con El Avatar**"

* * *

Lo siento Aang… Pero es que no puedo resistir los encantos de Zuko…

Bien, llego el momento del terror: ¿Qué tal lo hice? Espero no apestar demasiado, le he puesto mucho sentimiento… ¡No me maten! Yo solo quiero ser feliz… Y no haber sido tediosa, sip, más que nada, espero que no los haya aburrido con mis sentimentales pensamientos…

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	2. El Lunático Que Nos Persigue

Me estoy muriendo de lo cansada que estoy, hoy desperté y tenía una nueva tarea ¡Pintar mi cuarto! Pero por fin, llego a ustedes victoriosa, así es amigos, he terminado con mi quehacer del día, no saben cuánto sufrí, y cuanto me duelen mis brazos y mis dedos… Bueno, todo eso está en el pasado, y como ya saben: lo del pasado se queda atrás, así que ¡A escribir! Qué bueno que, según los comentarios, no apesto tanto XD Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo… Me siento tan clandestina, a cada rato viene la carita inocente de Aang, y yo como "No" y el triste, ya vendrá su turno ;D Responderé los reviews tan pronto como me sea posible. Ahora, la respuesta al review anónimo:

_- Gpe 77:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por leerme, espero te siga gustando y que pueda llegar a los estándares. ¡Saludos!

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 2: El Lunático Que Nos Persigue.**

…

No tengo mucha experiencia con los chicos, sólo mi hermano, y él… pues es mi hermano. Aang es otro más al que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, y de cierta forma me lleva a conocerte a ti, Zuko o como te llames, te apareces de repente y nos atacas, te vencemos y vuelves a intentar. ¿Es que nunca te rindes? No entiendo tu obsesión en acabar con la última esperanza de la humanidad, o lo que queda de ella…

Tomas lo que es mío, y amenazas con destruirlo, tantos sustos que me das, y aun así, hay algo en tu mirar que me inquieta y no me deja tranquila, incluso cuando me quitabas mi collar, tus ojos, dorados como la expresión pura de tu elemento, se introducen en mi alma y juegan con ella. Te detesto, chico de la cicatriz… Me manipulas y yo no puedo defenderme ¡Cobarde! ¡Me tienes harta!

Tú creces con el sol, yo con la luna.

Palabras demasiado sabias para alguien de tu comportamiento… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Sabes que somos diferentes. Zuko, no me veas así, más bien, ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarme… Dices que has cambiado pero yo sé que eso no puede ser posible… La gente como tú no cambia… Y si cambiaras ¿Qué harías entonces?

Otra vez, haces que baje la guardia, atrapados en esta cueva, acudes a mi lado misericordioso; oh Zuko, eres tan tambaleante, como un incendio, incontrolable, no te controlas a ti mismo, y te sales de tus casillas con facilidad… Es precisamente lo que haces que yo haga, eres una mala influencia.

Mi mejor amigo casi acaba muerto por tu culpa…

Eres… no puedo ni pensarlo, y si tuviera que decirlo, sé que le dolería hasta a tu bisabuelo… Gracias a todos los cielos y los océanos que no mal gasté mi agua de los espíritus en tu rostro, pude salvar al Avatar con ella… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas no pararan así? Un poco más de tiempo, y mi última carta se esfumaría. Me llegan los escalofríos…

Y me siento lastimada…

Llegas como si nada, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que hemos sufrido. Toph no te conoce, pero yo sí, creo que mientes y que tramas algo… Pero los convences, y hay algo en tu mirada, que me vuelve a perturbar… Oh Zuko ¡Deja ya de mirarme! Es tan molesto, eres como un niño regañado, que pide constantemente el permiso de su madre para salir al patio ¡No! Yo no cederé tan fácilmente…

Pero luego, eres tú quien más me comprende y el único que quiere ayudarme…

¿Quién lo diría? Poco a poco, creo más en ti… Más te vale no apuñalar por la espalda, ahí sí que sacare las garras y te rebanaré ese lindo pescuezo. Pero no lo haces, en cambio, demuestras cada vez más tu meta de acabar con la tiranía de tu propio padre… Eso me agrada, y poco a poco, me voy acostumbrando a tu presencia y tu nueva forma de ser…

Una noche… Estabas frente a la fogata, y me doy cuenta de tu verdadera metamorfosis… Tus ojos, ese sol fundido, están ahora llenos de altruismo y valentía… De Esperanza… Me quedo muda y me detengo en donde estoy… No puedo despegar mi mirada de ti ahora… Ahora soy yo la que no quiere dejar de mirarte… Espera ¿No quiero?

Me sorprendes, sabandija… Has logrado tumbarme de nuevo… Desde el fondo de mi corazón, ruego a los espíritus que no vuelvas a ser como antes… Así es, Zuko…

Te estoy dando una oportunidad verdadera…

…

**Fin Drabble "El Lunático Que Nos Persigue"**

…

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Trabaje bastante en la desconfianza que le da Zuko a Katara, o al menos, esa impresión de desconcierto que este le provoca a ella. Como ven, hago más profundos los pensamientos para dejar camino abierto a los sentimientos, espero estar haciéndolo bien. Y por sobre todo, que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	3. Lo Que Dictan Nuestros Sueños

Quería salirme un poco de mi plano convencional, pido que sean precavidos.

Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus comentarios, me llenan de una felicidad inmaculada que me da muchas ganas de llorar por el júbilo, pero en su lugar, me pongo a salar como loca por toda la casa, termino siendo perseguida por los perros y la gata, quienes piensan que me estoy volviendo loca XD o puede que tengan hambre, si, ellos siempre me buscan sólo por comida, es eso.

_- Gpe 77:_ Gracias por seguir la historia, y que bueno que te gusten las historias de este tipo, espero que mi invento te siga encantando ;D

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, hoy, en este drabble, se lucirá un poco.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 3: Lo Que Dictan Nuestros Sueños**

…

Te estoy besando sin siquiera darle espacio al oxígeno. Pero los dos nos hemos frenado tanto. No es malo el amor, que nunca tiene fin. Te observo, y hay un brillo en tu mirar que me confirma que estas tan feliz como lo estoy yo. Estamos en un sitio ideal. Nos podemos encontrar, y no hay necesidad de enfrentarnos al mundo.

Mi mundo eres tú, y en el no hay nadie más, Katara.

Todo sitio es mi lugar, si tu estas allí. Brillarán los astros estando a tu lado. Te amaré, y nos guiaran nuestros sentimientos… Ya no hay temor, comprendemos que esto es lo que queremos. No hay ningún percance, nadie que nos detenga, nadie que quiera interrumpir esta belleza.

Si comprendieran los demás la dicha que tu amor me da, sabrán cuanto te necesito mi amor. Pero no necesito a los demás, la única que importa aquí, eres tú, y sé que me amas, como yo a ti.

Perfilo tu rostro, y me maravillo con tus labios, tus ojos, tu nariz; beso cada rincón, acaricio tu sedosa melena y hago que caiga en cascada, resaltando tu hermosura. Te sonrojas, me sonrojo, pero estamos en esas desde hace un buen rato. Te susurro mis pensamientos al oído, te reitero mis sentimientos y el cómo me tienes comiendo de tu palma. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees…

Paso a besar tu cuello, y poco a poco, ya casi no hay nada que nos pueda frenar, eso me gusta. Me gusta como tus manos también participan y como tus inocentes temblores y suspiros acompañan mis acciones… Te acompaño en esta melodía de amor, mi vida.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Zuko? **–** Me preguntas con voz temblorosa. Te vuelvo a besar, para responderte con tranquilidad.

– Ser uno. **–** Me sonríes, y me tienes atrapado. Tu belleza es envidiada por todos los seres, tanto vivientes, como espirituales, y no hay ninguno que te iguale. Mi diosa, mi reina.

– Oh, Zuko. **–** Pones tu mano en mi cabello, me acercas a tu rostro y yo te sigo besando, te demuestro cuanta devoción te tengo.

– Te Amo. **– **Confiesas como tanto lo amo. Y como tu tanto me has dicho que te gusta, no guardo silencio.

– Y yo, muchísimo más. **– **Nuestras sonrisas se encuentran y nuestros ojos se comunican, no hay necesidad de más palabras, esto es perfecto.

Me besas, te beso. No hay quien lo evite. Es magnífico. Glorioso. Perfecto.

Demasiado Perfecto.

…

Zuko despertó de golpe, y tanteo su cama, estaba sudoroso y pálido. No había nadie a su lado, no había nadie más en la habitación. Su respiración agitada era el único ruido que acompañaba a los grillos en la mitad de la noche. Todo estaba en penumbras... Estaba solo…

Se sostuvo la cara. ¿Por qué había tenido un sueño como eso? ¿Qué significaba?

Acaso…

¿La quería?

Volvió a arroparse con pesadez, y un mal sentimiento en su corazón, dolía, despertar sin tenerla en su lecho, dolía, dolía como los mil demonios clavando estacas a su cuerpo… Más que la llamarada que marcó su rostro, si tenía que comparar. Intento deshacerse de esa sensación, y apretó los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a caer en sueños de nuevo, y rogando porque no trataran de algo que le mortificaría de nuevo con tanta intensidad.

Pero había algo que él no sabía.

Varias habitaciones más allá, junto a la del Avatar, una morena despertaba con el mismo malestar. Pero, al igual que él, decidió obligarse a dormir, intentando menguar así ese deseo de volver el sueño realidad.

Las cosas que uno calla… Pero hay ocasiones, en que así es la vida.

No es perfecta… Como lo quiere nuestra alma…

…

**Fin Drabble "Lo Que Dictan Nuestros Sueños"**

…

* * *

Hey Friends! ¿Qué tal? XD Espero no haberles roto el corazón, y que les haya gustado. Tenía parte de esta historia desde un principio, y bueno, como vi que les estaba gustando, tuve la valentía de por fin atreverme a escribirlo. Zuko es tan deseable de todos los modos… ¿Qué les pareció? Díganmelo por favor…

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme! Me he pasado por doce palabras, pero, ese es nuestro secreto ¿Si?

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	4. El Tío ha Hablado

¡Sorpresa! Drabble Doble!

He terminado lo que tenía que hacer, y me di el tiempo de publicar esto… Espero que les siga gustando, experimentaré con un nuevo punto de vista. A ver qué tal me va.

Esta vez, estoy ambientando la historia, igual como la anterior, un cierto tiempo después de los comics de Avatar, para que se ubiquen un poquito, aunque lo que más necesitan saber es que Zuko tiene a su madre de vuelta a su lado y que Mai rompió con él. Eso es lo que lo tiene así. Además de que es el Señor del Fuego. Por supuesto. Espero les agrade esta idea. Amo al Tío Iroh, es mi personaje favorito, y le estoy preparando una historia a él también, oh Dios, tengo tanto para escribir ¡Que emoción!

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 4: El Tío ha Hablado.**

…

Zuko, tienes que aprender a ser feliz.

Te noto diferente, distante, ya no miras la vida como antes. Eso me preocupa. Tú ya sabes como soy, mi querido sobrino, si bien te llamo así, desde que Lu Ten no está, eres ahora para mí mi propio hijo, más aún, cuando tu padre no dio lo mejor de sí. Para cuando quiero entablar contigo una conversación al respecto de tu tristeza, me doy cuenta. Tu expresión, todo tu cambia cuando la vez a ella.

La maestra agua.

Por todos los espíritus muchacho. Sé que el amor sin locura, no es amor. Pero esto es verdaderamente, ir demasiado lejos. Es el interés amoroso del Avatar, con eso no se juega, ahora son aliados, y puedes enviarlo todo a la borda si das un mal paso, y todo por lo cual has luchado se desvanecerá.

Eso me aterra.

Pero luego, te veo sonreír de nuevo. Analizo bien la situación, son todos tan jóvenes, seguirán cometiendo errores sin importar a donde quieran dirigirse, eso es seguro, así seguirán aprendiendo. Hijo, te observo mirarla con adoración. Estás enamorado, suspiras por ella, y eso es tan seguro como que el sol saldrá mañana.

Ahora soy yo el que suspira, pero no por tus mismas razones, claro, es el hecho de que estoy preocupado, siempre me cargas así. Más ahora, ellos se quedaran unos tantos días aquí, con nosotros, y sé bien que en estos días, te veré como antes, sonriendo con plenitud y lleno de júbilo. Eso me alegra, pero no tanto como quisiera.

Me decido a detallarla a ella.

Es una buena chica, eso lo sé. De seguro un buen partido para un chico tan estupendo como tú, de eso no hay duda. Esta muy feliz de verte, al igual que todos; es maravilloso que tengas amigos que te quieran tanto, para cuando yo no esté, los tendrás a ellos, eso me tranquiliza. Eres un jovencito que necesita por lo que vivir.

Con el tiempo, me doy cuenta de que ella también cambia cuando se dirige hacía ti. Vaya, vaya. Son los dos, aquí puede haber algo. Grandes Espíritus, son tan iguales pero tan diferentes, aun así, actúan tan apacibles y tan a gusto, parece que… Sienten lo mismo. Me quedo sorprendido, y no sé muy bien cómo debo actuar ante este tipo de situación. Te gustan los amores complicados, Zuko, parece de familia.

Cuando se hablan, sus voces son armónicas, calmadas, y parece que son otras cosas las que hablan… Sus miradas, sus cuerpos… Son de esos amores que deben ser… Pero que son difíciles de alcanzar, por diferentes elementos del destino…

En la cena, me siento a tu lado, y notas mi mirada ida y mi cara de concentración, es mi perfil para las jugadas de Pai Sho, y en eso soy un experto; sabes que estoy meditando mis jugadas, pero no comprendes de qué. Para cuando llamas mi atención, te doy unas palmadas en la espalda, y me sirves un Té de Jazmín, como me gusta. Así das a conocer tu propio interés en saber que me ocurre.

– ¿Pasa algo, tío? **–** Me preguntas envuelto en una sonrisa que reluce todos tus blancos dientes, es bueno verte así, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa, me recuerda a la de tu madre y la de tu primo.

– Nada. Solo quiero que tengas una buena vida. **–** Te confieso, pero no queda de otra, quiero que estés consciente de que es lo que pasa, y el hecho de que conozco tu secreto. Y me tienes como aliado.

Yo también lucharé por que esa sonrisa continúe en tu rostro.

Mi hijo. Zuko. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

…

**Fin Drabble "El Tío ha Hablado"**

…

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que me haya quedado bien, quería probar el tipo de narrador testigo, y en alguien muy cercano a Zuko ¿Y quién es más cercano a Zuko? El Tío Iroh, por supuesto, y él es un amor. Espero haberlo utilizado bien, yo lo adoro, espero estar a la altura de su gran mente y sus acciones.

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme! Otra vez, he agregado un par de palabras más ;D Secreto…

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	5. Agua Control

**Leer Esto por Favor, las cosas que me han pasado en sólo 3 días:**

- Hubo un apagón en mi sector por 32 horas, no pude actualizar, mis disculpas.

- Por una situación familiar llena de estrés y cansancio, he caído en cama con mucha fiebre.

- Combatir un troyano que se metió en mi PC por culpa de un pendrive ajeno.

Y aun así, me quedo corta, muerta de cansancio y que ya casi no puedo con mi cabeza, me armo de valor para aparecerme y dejarles algo, después de todo, no hay nada que disfrute más que sus comentarios. Intentaré en todo lo posible escribir, pero no prometo nada; en verdad me siento fatal, por lo mismo, agradezco que informen en los Foros y tengan paciencia conmigo, intentare no quedar ausente.

Este drabble está ambientado luego del final de ATLA, y creo yo, actúa un tanto como un "What If…" pero creo que a eso viene todo esto XD en fin, espero que lo lean con gusto.

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 5: Agua Control.**

…

Hemos decidido que el día de hoy, al ser tan tranquilo y por ende, aburrido, sería para entrenar. No pude estar más de acuerdo: sentía que mis obligaciones empezaban a acumularse, y demasiada presión al ser observado con sigilo por las personas al estar cerca del Avatar. Pensé que eso ya había acabado, por favor señores, ellos son mis amigos y yo no tengo una mente maquiavélicamente malvada. O al menos pido a los espíritus por eso, sé que soy malo, pero no ese tipo de malo, malo…

Creo que ni yo mismo me he entendido. Culpa a las múltiples montañas de pergaminos esperándome en mi despacho, me aterran. Incluso creo que salí corriendo a cambiarme por algo más casual que mi traje y ser el primero en estar en la salida, de no ser por mi cara, muchos pensarían que soy un sirviente, eso me agrada, yo no soy más que los demás, todo lo contrario, solo tengo más cosas que hacer que los otros, para protegerlos y velar por su bienestar.

Ya está bueno Zuko, hoy, entrenaras, y hasta allí.

Suspiro satisfecho, decreto dado, decreto acatado. Espero pacientemente a los otros, siento los rayos de sol calentar mi piel y fortaleciendo mi cuerpo, sin este sol, la cosecha no se daría ni existirían las criaturas vivas; el lado positivo de mi don: ese es el lado que las personas deben resaltar, para que el mundo sea mejor, una moneda siempre tiene dos lados. Suspiro de nuevo, cansado, parece que todo el mundo espera que sea idéntico a mi padre de sangre, pero no, yo quiero ser idéntico al padre que se lo merece: el Tío Iroh, ese sí que es un modelo a seguir.

Cuanto quisiera sentir su palmada animada en la espalda para darme fuerzas.

Despego la vista del cielo para encontrarme con Katara, ¿en qué momento ha llegado? Esta preciosa con ese atuendo de la Nación del Fuego. **–** ¿Estas bien, Zuko? **–** Supongo que tengo cara de perro-lobo abandonado.

– Si, Katara. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. **–** No, no estoy bien, quiero salir huyendo de mis tareas, gracias por preguntar.

Llega Toph e inmediatamente después llega Sokka, quedamos un momento desconcertados por no ver a Aang, hasta que el aparece en la entrada con Appa, gritando que conoce un lugar perfecto para entrenar. Debe estar tan emocionado como todos, salir un poco de la rutina es últimamente lo mejor del mundo.

Vamos hacia el oeste, nos encontramos con un valle, está rodeado de montañas de las cuales llega un río, están todos los elementos en armonía. Perfecto para tener una buena sesión de práctica con el Avatar. Tan pronto tocamos tierra todo estalla: Aang lanza una ráfaga de viento, Katara corre hacia su elemento, su hermano sale volando, Toph invoca la tierra y desaparece sumergida en ella, yo retengo un poco mi posición, luego, salto del bisonte, Appa alza el vuelo.

Me doy cuenta de que Sokka queda atrapado en la funda de Appa, quiero ayudarlo, pero en el camino me veo detenido por una bola de aire que desaparece a mi derecha, luego, debo saltar por mi salud hacia atrás y quitarme del camino: Aang y Toph están en algún juego de "corre o te aplasto" con el cual los veo desaparecer tras una montaña y una explosión de humo, antes de poder dar otro paso, soy interrumpido de nuevo.

Un látigo de agua da justo donde yo iba a pisar. Es un reto. Viene de Katara. Su hermano, claramente puede esperar.

Lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que es esquivada con facilidad, puede que seas la mejor maestra agua, pero yo soy El Señor del Fuego, tengo que hacerle honor al título, mi querida morena. Ella invoca el agua que queda a mis pies y me congela la pierna derecha, inclino todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás para no recibir una buena palangana helada. Derrito el hielo.

¡Hacía mucho no me sentía tan vivo!

Ella ataca, yo desvío o contrataco, ella se defiende. Unos cristales de hielo quedan abandonados en las raíces de un árbol, tengo un plan. La dirijo hacia allí, está concentrada en leerme, hago que retroceda, ella tropieza con las ramas, yo hago que el hielo se derrita ¡Eureka! Ella ha caído en el lodo que se produce, no puedo dejar de reír.

Hasta que siento el agua en mi cara.

Me acerco a ella, queriendo parecer amenazante, pero resbalo en mi propia trama y caigo en el lodo también. Ella ríe, es mi turno de reír: Quizás no sepa la maravilla que representa el Agua Control, con sus técnicas sanadoras y su naturaleza flexible, pero puedo tomar algo lodo en mi mano y arrojarlo a su cara. Ella hace lo mismo cuando sale de su fingida sorpresa. Al final, acabamos sucios y muertos de la risa.

Estoy listo para afrontar de nuevo mis deberes, adiós al estrés.

Espero ansioso repetir un duelo contigo, Katara. Más si puedo verte concentrada y riendo.

…

**Fin Drabble "Agua Control"**

…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Quiero divagar un poco con esto del control, y como no escribo mucho sobre sus técnicas o combates, quise enfocarme en un entrenamiento, amo toda la serie por eso, cada elemento con su forma de actuar, pero, díganme… si manejaran un elemento ¿No se preguntarían como se sentiría manejar otro o no manejar nada? Es decir, a la inversa nuestra ;) sería genial y muy lógico. Yo quisiera ser Maestra Fuego, pero me pregunto cómo se sentiría ser Maestra Agua, o Maestro Aire… ¿Saben qué? ¡Quiero ser el Avatar! =D pero soy yo… un alguien XD

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme! Como se habrán dado cuenta, me dejé llevar un poquito, otra vez ;D

Con flojera, quehaceres, hambre, y… bueno, fiebre y malestar… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	6. Fuego Control

Después de 7 platos de sopa, ando un poco mejor, sigamos entonces… Tengo un ratito coleada en la PC, así que ¡Que aproveche! Espero les agrade este capítulo.

Responderé a los reviews tan pronto como pueda, si repito algún agradecimiento, lo siento XD se me habrá pasado, en fin, ténganme algo de paciencia.

_- Gpe 77:_ Disculpa no responderte en el capítulo anterior, se me pasó por algo, pero tarde que nunca, además todavía estoy un tanto desorientada. Qué bueno que te está gustando tanto así todo, en verdad, creo que soy yo la que se emociona más que tu XD Millones de gracias por tu comentario, el hecho de que te dediques un tiempo a expresarme lo que te pareció significa muchísimo para mí. Gracias. ¡Todos amamos a Zuko!

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 6: Fuego Control.**

…

Otro día de entrenamiento.

Pero esta vez era distinto, el invierno se acercaba a la Nación del Fuego; Toph y Sokka se encontraban jugando Pai Sho, gracias a la singular forma de "ver" de la maestro tierra, esta podía patearle el trasero con facilidad al pobre chico con cola de caballo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada y el muchacho volvía a ordenarlo todo rápidamente para volver a empezar.

Katara, por su parte, observaba con detalle los movimientos que se ejecutaban afuera del palacio, incluso en medio de una ligera llovizna, ni Zuko ni Aang querían dar el brazo a torcer, llevaban más de hora y media en ese lío, pero la Maestra Agua sabía que allí había mucho más, estaban representando a la persistencia del fuego y su poder, la escena parecía misteriosa, los puños de fuego constantes y la lluvia, provocaron una niebla que adornaba la batalla y un constante sonido de las llamas que le preocupaba.

A la octava partida de Pai Sho de su hermano, la joven pudo calcular que aquello llegaría a durar mucho más. Se enfocó en los maestros, luego, tendría que prepararles a los dos un té, una buena cena caliente y una cama mullida, sino, al día siguiente tendrían que legar a una reunión diplomática moqueando ¡Por idiotas!

Suspiro con cansancio, observó a Aang caer bruscamente al piso. Se preocupó. Luego, el chico se levantó rápidamente y evitó un talón a la cara. Dio vuelta canela y contrataco a Zuko. El Señor del Fuego solo tuvo que retroceder un poco para que la lluvia apagara la llamarada con naturalidad. Utilizando el humo que los rodeaba, el mayor invocó el fuego y los rodeó en una repentina explosión rojiza.

Katara quedo maravillada con tantos colores justo antes del movimiento magistral.

¿El fuego estaba vivo? Una vez ya se había quemado las manos, pero, al sentir ese calor en el ambiente, era como sentir que el fuego que los dos maestros practicaban, estuviera lleno de viva, como un corazón que no se rinde, como el amanecer, como el atardecer. Como el sol que esa mañana había estado allí y que había desaparecido tras las nubes.

Su mirada maravillada se dirigió a Zuko, y se sonrojó. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara y al cuello, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado, y eso, resaltaba su cuerpo bien cuidado y formado, perfilaba cada curva y marca. Cada músculo, cada movimiento, todo su ser, era como el fuego. Atrayente, peligroso, tan vivo que te da pudor tocarlo, por más que quieras. Se sintió algo desconcertada por no querer apartar la vista, pero es que…

Zuko era… indescriptible.

Su físico, su voz, el cómo retaba al Avatar, el cómo manejaba su elemento. Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder. Observando al líder de la Nación, se preguntó cómo sería ser una Maestra Fuego, así como él: con tan profunda conexión con su elemento que parece parte de su persona. ¿Cómo llegar a poder controlar algo tan poderoso? Suspiró intrigada.

Quizás podría preguntarle en la intimidad.

Al final, el Avatar fue abatido contra el piso y vencido con una mano en fuego contra la cara, tras admitir la derrota, Zuko le estrecho la misma mano y lo ayudó. Finalmente, entraron al lugar riendo y comentando el combate. Katara no pudo sentirse más afortunada de ser parte de una familia tan especial…

Los mandó a darse un baño tan pronto como les quitó el agua de encima, Aang partió sin refutar; para cuando Zuko se retiraba, lo detuvo y lo besó en felicitación por la victoria, algo sencillo y lleno de ternura que los dos adoraban compartir.

**–** El Fuego te representa muy bien. **–**.

Nada era más cierto.

…

**Fin Drabble "Fuego Control"**

…

* * *

¿Y bien? Quise practicar un poco más lo del Control, ¿Qué tal salió? Zuko mojado y luchando me pareció algo imperdible *w* así que, he hecho fan-service X/D ¿No es hermoso?

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme! Otra vez, he agregado un par de palabras más ;D Secreto…

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	7. Contra Vientos y Mareos

Pues bien, simplemente no pude resistirme de escribir más… Disfruten de este capítulo, pensé mucho en la cuestión de las dos culturas, y bueno, esto nació, espero que me haya quedado a la altura…

Último día de la Semana Zutara D':

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 7: Contra Vientos y Mareos.**

…

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Oh sí, ya recuerdo… Para ser más cercano a otras culturas y pasar una prueba rara del Equipo… Y para recibir cierta aprobación del padre de Katara, Hakoda… Rayos… No quiero estar aquí con ropa de la Tribu Agua, luchando por no volcar esta pequeña barca y tragando agua salada… Sin poder usar mi fuego control para ayudarnos porque estaría fuera de las reglas que me pusieron. Hace tanto frío…

Pero lo hago porque quiero a mis amigos… Y porque amo a Katara…

Quiero que entienda que su vida y su gente significan tanto para mí como para ella, más aún cuando nuestros primeros encuentros fueron tan desagradables… Más cuando yo también tengo mi propia gente, quiero que entienda que mi mente y mi corazón son tan grandes que puedo tener a todo el mundo dentro, porque quiero velar por ellos…

Toph es la que está pasando más trabajo, por lo menos no soy el único que sufre. Hakoda está parado en la proa y nos grita instrucciones. Me habían dicho que no sería tan difícil… los haré pagar por esto.

– ¡Esquiva a la derecha! **–** Me grita la maestra ciega, si ella lo dice, yo lo hago sin refutar. Ella tiene el oído más agudo que he podido presenciar jamás. Y ella nos salva el pellejo, pero se resbala, de inmediato tranco el timón y la agarro antes de que se dé contra el mástil. **–** Gracias. **–** Me susurra, la dejo sujetada a la soga de la vela y regreso a mi lugar.

Las ráfagas y las olas se han calmado, al parecer, la prueba ha terminado.

– ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso de abandonar tu puesto!? **–** Me grita el padre de Katara como si no hubiera visto nada.

– Pero… **–** Intento retener la ira, pero no puedo, era mi amiga, casi de golpea de no ser por mí, ya le quemé los pies una vez, le debía el favor **–** ¡Ella iba a hacerse daño si no hacía nada! **–** Hakoda pone los brazos en garra y se me queda viendo. Toph llega donde estamos guiada por los gritos.

Un silencio incómodo inunda el lugar.

Para mi sorpresa, Hakoda se acerca a mí con una gran cara seria, que me deja con pocas esperanzas… Para luego darme una fuerte palmada en la espalda y empezar a reír.

– ¡En verdad eres un buen muchacho! **–** Este hombre loco casi me provoca un infarto de pensar que me quedaría soltero por la eternidad.

Los chicos llegan en Appa y nos reciben, Toph y yo nos ponemos erguidos para recibir unas marcas en la frente que nos indican como "parte de la Familia", es decir, de la Tribu Agua: me da gracia porque soy maestro fuego, y de hecho, el Señor del Fuego. Pero así debe ser el mundo, sin frontera alguna.

– Toph, por ver más allá que nuestros ojos, te doy el símbolo de la Visión, para que nos guíes como se debe en nuestro camino. **–** Ella frunce el ceño al sentir la sustancia sobre su frente, para cuando se la quiere quitar, es reprendida por Katara, quien luego la felicita, ahora vengo yo. Esto es bastante intrigante, tomando en cuenta la cara de alegría que porta mi aspiración a suegro.

– Zuko. **–** Marca un símbolo en mi frente con los dedos, en verdad se siente incómodo ese ¿lodo? En la piel… **–** Por lo que guía tus acciones y marcará la naturaleza de nuestra gente. **–** Pone una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y me sonríe… esto me huele raro. **–** Te otorgo una de las señales más bellas e importantes… **–** Todos se aglomeran a mi alrededor. **–** El Amor… **–** Juro haberlos visto caer de la sorpresa.

Sokka llega muerto de la risa y me revuelve el cabello. **–** Oh, Zuko, el amoroso de la Tribu. **–** Se burla, y yo siento mi cara arder tanto que hasta podría evaporar el garabato en mi rostro.

– ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es bueno! **–** Le lanzó una llamarada al trasero, pero el la esquiva, salgo corriendo tras él, seguido por los demás…

Al ver por el rabillo del ojo, mi morena esta sonrojada y me sonríe…

Le he agradado a su padre.

…

**Fin Drabble "Contra Vientos y Mareos"**

…

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero que me haya quedado bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Díganmelo al oído XD en verdad que quería probar algo como esto… Me causó cierta gracia, de hecho… Zuko es tan lindo en todos los aspectos… Quería que fuera aprobado en su cultura opuesta :) ¿Qué tal, eh? Yo lo amé XD

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	8. Tradiciones

Pues bien, simplemente no pude resistirme de escribir más… Disfruten de este capítulo, pensé mucho en la cuestión de las dos culturas, y bueno, esto nació, espero que me haya quedado a la altura…

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 8: Tradiciones.**

…

Conozco la importancia del collar de tu madre.

Conozco lo importante que es la tradición del collar de compromiso para tu gente, por eso… Yo también quiero hacer algo así para ti. No que reemplace tu precioso recuerdo, quiero que signifique la unión de nosotros dos, deseo proponerme así ante ti, Katara.

Me esfuerzo cada día para realizar algo precioso que sea digno de que lo portes, no importa si es en la muñeca o en el cuello, quiero que entiendas que lo hago con todo mí ser sólo para ti, que sin palabras logres entender todo aquello lo cual quiero decirte…

Estoy en mi habitación, con mi Fuego Control voy moldeando algo en una piedra de azabache pura, no me sale a la primera, debo ir más despacio y ser más detallista. Mi Tío Iroh se asoma por la puerta sin tocar, me mira por unos segundos y adivina con facilidad lo que estoy haciendo. No dice nada. Entra y saca una taza de té de la manga de su traje ¿Cómo logra guardar eso allí? Va a mi armario y saca una tetera de porcelana ¿Acaso se mete en mi cuarto para guardar cosas raras cuando no estoy aquí? Al parecer… Él ya sabía que este día llegaría.

Siempre un paso adelante…

Se retira por un minuto, he dejado la piedra preciosa de lado, me duele el cuello de tanto mirar hacia abajo y me lo sobo, me tienes trastornado, Katara, nunca me había empeñado tanto en hacer algo. Mi tío regresa con la tetera llena de un té que huele delicioso. Me sirve una taza y me acompaña.

– El truco está en pensar en ella todo el tiempo, no en pensar en si le gustará o no. **–** Me quedo mudo, sé que él siempre sabe muchas cosas, pero… ¿Tanto así? Lo miro, me sonríe con seguridad, me trasmite la solidez que necesito, le sonrío de vuelta ¿Qué haría yo sin mi tío?

Luego de darme unas palmadas en la espalda, como siempre lo hace, se marcha con los corotos y me deja inspirado para lograr mi trabajo. Tras un par de horas después del atardecer, observo con orgullo mi trabajo. Representa muy bien ambos lados: El sol y la luna, entrelazados. Tiene tantos detalles y es tan lindo, que creo que si le gustará y me aceptará.

Mañana en la madrugada iremos a un picnic, es mejor a esa hora, pues ninguno de nuestros amigos se dan a la tarea de molestarnos a la hora del amanecer; eso se traduce a que las mañanas son malvadas, pero cuando se trata de ella, puedo mantenerme despierto cien noches.

– Oh, Zuko, esto es tan hermoso **–** Me susurra al oído mientras frota su nariz en mi cuello. Estamos recostados en la manta. Poco a poco, los rayos de sol nos van calentando, en el paisaje: el sol está besando el mar, perfecto, le señalo esa maravilla. Ella se sienta a mi lado y se reclina sobre mí. Es un momento muy íntimo, gracias Espíritus.

– Katara. **–** Llamo su atención.

– Dime, Zuko. **–** Dirige sus ojos celestes a mi dorado, nos conectamos mágicamente como siempre sucede. Le quiero tanto. Despacio, tomo el pendiente cerrándolo en un puño, lo acerco poco a poco a ella, lo mira, me mira, preguntándome que es lo que tramo… Abro mi palma, y allí esta. Se queda prendada a él por varios segundos, se me hacen muy largos, con los ojos cristalinos ella vuelve a mirarme…

– Esto… **–** Yo asiento.

– Te Quiero. **–** Le digo. Ella me besa, no hacen falta más palabras, esto es lo que más queremos. Lo que al fin puedo lograr.

Se queda abrazada a mí. Me ha aceptado. Ella será mi mujer. El resto del día es inigualable. Lleno de júbilo sin igual, el Tío Iroh nos observa con una gran sonrisa, sabe que seré feliz junto a ella…

El día de la boda, pensé que mi corazón estallaría de amor.

Mi esposa Katara, me besa y dice que me ama, con su espléndida sonrisa.

Haremos honor a la vida.

…

**Fin Drabble "Tradiciones"**

…

* * *

Surgió esta idea de un momento a otro ¿Qué les pareció? Yo opino que es demasiado tierno ¡Tío Iroh ha hecho otra entrada estelar! ¿No es grandioso? En verdad adoro utilizarlo para darle ánimos a Zuko. Me dicen que tal ¿eh? Me parece que esto de los drabbles se alargará un poco más, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	9. Una Gran Noticia

No pude quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, después de todo ¡Ya están casados! Todo ha avanzado, puedo crearles una vida :3 eso me encanta. No pude resistirme de escribirlo, me ha encantado esto, es precioso. Adoré esta semana como no tienen ni idea. Tan pronto pueda, comentaré las historias participantes de la semana, no he tenido tanto tiempo como el que desearía D:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 9: Una Gran Noticia.**

…

He estado sintiéndome rara.

No lo entiendo, soy muy saludable. Es casi imposible que enferme, eso me preocupa. Me dirijo al despacho de Zuko, ha estado metido en esos condenados papeles desde hace un buen rato. Él es otro que me preocupa.

**–** Querido. **–** Me presta atención, está muy cansado. **–** Tienes que dormir. **–**.

**–** No puedo. **–** Dice en un suspiro, yo le miro con toda la preocupación que puedo poseer por mi marido. **–** Esto es importante… **–**.

**–** ¿Más que tu salud? **–**.

**– **Pues yo te noto algo pálida, cariño **–** Comenta desviando el tema. Está empeñado en terminar esas cosas.

**–** Te ayudaré, cabezota. **–** Me siento a su lado, cuidando del vestido rojo de seda. Ser la Señora del Fuego no es demasiado agradable, más cuando eres tan cuestionada por tu origen. Pero ahí siempre está Zuko para cuidar de mí y defenderme, darles su merecido a esos idiotas que creen que no sirvo para nada. Sonrío para mí misma recordando las repetidas veces que he hecho que se muerdan la lengua.

Me encargo de unas transacciones mercaderes por un par de horas, no sé cómo mi esposo puede soportar tanto. Apruebo el último papel, y escucho un ligero suspiro a mi lado, Zuko está en posición de descanso y parece que no puede ni con su alma. Me quedo un poco de tiempo observando algunos cabellos rebeldes que se deshacen de su peinado real y caen sobre su rostro, es tan hermoso, y cuando duerme… esta tan relajado… Lo amo tanto.

Con un beso en la mejilla, lo despierto sutilmente, él se levanta algo perezoso, se estira, y tomándome de los hombros nos vamos del despacho, por fin, hemos terminado por hoy. Pasamos por unos pasillos, entregamos unas cosas y damos instrucciones a algunos sirvientes para que se retiren, todo eso en el camino a nuestra habitación.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente. Cuando repentinamente, me siento mal, aprieto mi frente con fuerza por una punzada que me ha dado, y me tambaleo sobre un escalón por un mareo que me tumba. Inmediatamente Zuko reacciona y me toma por los costados, me recuesta lentamente en el piso y pregunta, casi gritándome, si me encuentro bien.

**–** Solo estoy algo cansada. **–** Le sonrió de medio lado, pero veo que él no me cree, se muerde la lengua y palidece. Debo tener la cara como si hubiera visto un meteorito, además, de que siento mi cara enrojecer por la pena que me ha dado este teatro. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Estoy cada vez más asustada.

Pasa una semana, y encuentro una débil sospecha de que es lo que me tiene así. Zuko se ha puesto algo sobreprotector conmigo, como si yo ya no tuviera bastante con sentirme mal, los mareos y las náuseas. Estoy descansando en la cama, y para cuando el entra, se acerca y me acaricia el cabello.

**–** ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor? **–** Le miro de reojo, y le muestro una mueca que representa un "¿Qué ganas preguntando?". Llevamos casados más de dos años, él ya sabe que preguntarme cosas así me enoja. **–** No entiendo porque te pones así. **–** Comenta.

**–** ¿Acaso tú crees que yo lo sé? **–** Contesto. **–** Quizás sea que sufro algo más de estrés o cosa parecida… **–** Intento indagar.

Por el pasillo para el Tío Iroh, me agrada su compañía y su té. Toca la puerta y entra en el lugar, trae consigo una bandeja de té de jazmín, me acompaña desde que sabe que ando algo delicada. **–** No hay nada mejor para hacerlos sentir mejor. Con Zuko, yo solía… **–** Y no hay nada mejor que sus historias para refrescar el ambiente. Yo sonrío feliz porque estamos los tres lo suficientemente tranquilos, eso es algo difícil de conseguir últimamente. **–** Recuerdo que mi esposa sonreía así cuando estaba esperando a Lu Ten… **–** El comentario me toma desprevenida, él se está marchando ya y antes recalca. **–** No olviden cenar. **–** Creo que se refiere a esas veces que estábamos _ocupados. _

**–** Creo que estoy embarazada. **–** Suelto anonadada. Zuko me mira tan sorprendido que parece que se le caerán los ojos.

Por un momento casi se desmaya.

Al siguiente, creo que todo el Palacio ya sabe la noticia.

Está claro que esta emocionado.

…

**Fin Drabble "Una Gran Noticia"**

…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? En verdad que no sabía bien cómo hacer que ella se diera cuenta y que lo dijera, pero no hay nada mejor que la forma convencional y las palabras directas XD Zuko será papi! Y Katara una bella mami. ¿No es tierno esto? Lo adoré =D me he inspirado por una tía que está esperando un niño, su esposo sufre todo :) eso me parece tan especial…

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	10. Dulce Espera

Pues bien, simplemente no pude resistirme de escribir más… Disfruten de este capítulo, pensé mucho en la cuestión de las dos culturas, y bueno, esto nació, espero que me haya quedado a la altura…

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 10: Dulce Espera.**

…

Ver a mi linda esposa con su pancita es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en esta vida. He sido bendecido.

Katara y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, es muy emocionante. Me dijo del gran acontecimiento a mediados de la fecha habitual en la que las mujeres se dan cuenta de que están en estado, nos confirman que ella está a dos o tres meses… Yo no puedo estar más agradecido con el Universo, ¡Un Hijo! El fruto de mi amor con mi amada compañera, alguien que llevará mi sangre y continuará con mi legado.

Una personita que amaré como a ninguna…

Adoro satisfacer los caprichos de mi morena, tengo paciencia con ella… Y ella tiene paciencia conmigo, claro está… Incluso, me parece que soy yo el que sufre de los antojos nocturnos, eso es algo extraño, me levantó en mitad de la noche y estoy que muero por un coctel de fruta bañado en chocolate, se me hace agua la boca y Katara tiene que estar allí para que no me ponga como un balde.

Eso me hace recordar, que por ninguna circunstancia debo decirle que el niño ha crecido, lo relaciona rápidamente con la magnitud de su vientre y se pone a llorar, lección aprendida. Pero no lo entiendo eso tampoco ¡Es algo bueno! El nene está creciendo grande y fuerte, como su padre.

Los amigos y la familia acompañándonos en esta nueva etapa abundan por montón. Llegan regalos, incluso de otras naciones, y nosotros no podemos estar más agradecidos. Lo que me tiene preocupado es no saber la fecha exacta del nacimiento ni el tiempo definido que llevamos en cinta.

Creo que estoy algo ansioso.

No hay nada que me diga lo contrario. **–** Respira… **–** Me aconsejo a mí mismo. Camino por los pasillos del Palacio, he terminado mis deberes de hoy, incluso he sentido que estoy siendo más ayudado que nunca, con todos teniéndome consideración, en verdad espero no acostumbrarme por si en algún momento quieren parar. Pero con un pequeño corriendo y riendo por los pasillos, creo que todos en el lugar serán más bondadosos por su efecto. Ya quiero saber cómo será su carita.

Entro a la habitación, y Katara vuelve a otorgarme la gloria con su figura: esta recostada contra la cabecera de nuestra cama, tapada por las sabanas hasta la cintura, y deja su abultado vientre a la intemperie, lo acaricia con mucho amor. Me oye entrar así que se dirige mí con emoción.

– ¡Se ha movido! **–** Sin importar que el bebé lo haga desde hace dos meses y algo, siempre será algo que llena tanto nuestro corazón, que parece que no nos quedará espacio en el pecho. No pierdo la oportunidad, me acerco rápidamente, beso a mi mujer y de inmediato coloco mi mano con suavidad en donde ella me señala, pone sus manos sobre la mía y me va dirigiendo. Que fascinante debe ser sentir todas esas cosas dentro suyo. Siento una patadita, y de la felicidad, la vuelvo a besar.

Ella me da este bello regalo.

Tras unos minutos, me cambio por una ropa mucho más cómoda… finalmente, es tiempo de descansar… Me arropo con las tersas sabanas y me dedico a cepillar con los dedos el sedoso cabello de Katara, eso la relaja, ella se acomoda a mi lado, cada vez cae más rendida sobre mi pecho, le beso la frente y la acomodo en la cama, la cubro bien, pero antes…

Coloco mi oído sobre su bulto y me quedo allí durante una buena cantidad de tiempo. Siento los movimientos que se generan, es tan asombroso, oigo un fuerte latido, y como el pequeño o pequeña se entusiasma con mi atención. Katara dice que adora cuando yo hago estos detalles, pero estoy seguro que ella no lo ama tanto como yo, esto para mí no tiene precio….

Es algo tan dulce.

Doy un beso al lugar, susurro buenas noches, abrazo a mi esposa y dejo que la tranquilidad del momento me relaje y duermo con tranquilidad…

Tengo a mi amada y mi hijo en brazos…

…

**Fin Drabble "Dulce Espera"**

…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me quedo corta como para despedirme, pero en verdad me gustaría saber que tal… No he estado embarazada XD (algún día con el favor de Dios, en unos tantos años) pero he puesto mi oído en un vientre y sí que les puedo decir que es mágico, así que, nuestro Sexy Zuko está disfrutando de esta nueva etapa. ¿Qué tal me quedo?

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	11. Familia

Pues bien, simplemente no pude resistirme de escribir más… Disfruten de este capítulo, pensé mucho en la cuestión de las dos culturas, y bueno, esto nació, espero que me haya quedado a la altura…

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**…**

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 11: Familia.**

**…**

Cuando mi hijo estaba por camino a nacer, yo no pude sentirme más contrariado. Estaba feliz y asustado, más bien… una mezcla de aterrado, ansioso, emocionado, y por supuesto… nervioso. Creo, más bien, que casi me da algo hay mismo y sería Katara la que tendría que cargar conmigo…

Estábamos tranquilos en el jardín del Palacio, uno de esos días de descanso que me gusta tomar con ella al sol. Su pancita de ocho meses y algo, es ya muy grande, y me gusta ayudarla en todo momento a caminar y acomodarse, pues no quiero que ella se canse más de lo que debería. Me regaña, pero yo sólo le sonrío con todo mi amor, mostrando mi blanca dentadura; la luz que se asoma en mis ojos por ser parte de un evento tan esperado la acallan un poco y se deja consentir. Mi linda Katara…

Luego dice ella que soy yo el cabeza dura…

Estaba descansando a su lado, amamos tomar una siesta luego del atardecer en los jardines, después de todo, llevamos todo el día en este lugar, charlando y animando a nuestro pequeño a manifestarse, ya no lo hace tanto como antes, debe ser porque ya no tiene tanto espacio, ha crecido. Es algo tarde, pero disfrutamos de la brisa de verano y la calidez del ambiente.

Un grito agudo de su parte hace que me levante como si acabaran de echarme un balde de agua helada.

Ha roto fuente, lo noto por la humedad de la manta y el repentino olor a sangre que llega a mis fosas nasales, lo sé, y me preocupa, intento calmarla, está preocupada por lo mismo que yo: El bebé se ha adelantado a su fecha premeditada. Se supone que faltan un par de semanas. El mundo se me va a los pies por verla pálida y jadeando, es apenas el principio de este difícil camino, y debo calmarla.

Le susurro tiernas palabras para alentarla y poco a poco, la voy preparando para levantarla y llevarla dentro. Antes les habíamos dado órdenes a los sirvientes de dejarnos a solas. Ahora mismo me arrepiento, podrían ayudarme un poco lanzándome alguna llamarada y que dejara de temblar por el tormento de ver a mi amada en agonía.

**–** Es todavía muy pronto… **–** Sigue repitiendo mi esposa.

**–** Tranquila, los espíritus están de nuestra parte… **–** Ruego porque así sea. El niño estaba bien hoy en la mañana, espero que siga así.

Llamo por ayuda, acuden, la cómodo en cama, me sacan de la habitación.

…

De eso ya cinco años… Recuerdo la mortificante espera hasta el amanecer y el llanto más hermoso que haya escuchado **–** ¡Un Niño! **–** Me informaron. La primera imagen de Katara y nuestro tesoro, acurrucados y cansados por igual, es algo que nunca olvidare. Tener a mi pequeño en brazos por primera vez, un bulto rosa y calientito, no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas…

Este es mi hijo…

Es parte de mí, parte de ella… Cabecita cubierta de pelo café, cachetes regordetes, piel rosadita. Suelto una risita, y el bebé abre los ojos intrigado… Dorado fundido como el mío, los consejeros pueden meterse sus comentarios por donde mejor les quepa. Este es mi heredero, y no hay nadie que se atreva a desafiar un padre, protegeré a mi familia por sobre todas las cosas.

Me uno a Katara, ella está feliz, está pálida igualmente, cansada de tantas horas en labor, pero tiene las fuerzas de besarme con entusiasmo y abrazarnos con amor. Ella es la madre de nuestro retoño. Me ha dado lo mejor que la vida puede ofrecer. Le devuelvo el pequeño que clama por comida, y soy testigo de otra bella escena que mis ojos pueden apreciar.

Por fin podemos descansar de verdad, nuestro hijo está aquí con nosotros, conocemos su carita, grabamos todos sus rasgos y no hay lugar donde no lo reconozcamos. Me pregunto si podré hacer un buen trabajo.

**–** Estoy segura de que serás un gran padre… **–** Creo que he sido leído como una carta, Katara me sonríe. **–** Gracias. **–** La beso y a su vez, le respondo.

**–** No, mi amor, gracias a ti. **–** Ella se merece la mayor parte del mérito. **–** Yo estoy seguro de que serás la mejor madre.

El niño, entre sueños, se aferra al pecho de su madre con una manita, y con la otra, aprieta mi dedo. Los amores que protegeré con todo mi esfuerzo.

Este es el lazo que nos trascenderá por toda la existencia.

Son mi hogar.

**…**

**Fin Drabble "Familia"**

**...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Recuerdo que cuando tenía ocho años fui a una clínica porque una amiga de mi mamá estaba por dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Yo me distraje con mi "tío", pero quedo en mi cabeza la imagen de su cara pálida y de abrazar a su primogénita como si el mundo estuviera por estallar, y las constantes burlas de su hermano, otro "tío" afirmando que con la niña se había desmayado en el sofá y parecía un fantasma.

Espero que por lo menos la mayoría de los hombres expresen esa preocupación. Bueno, en fin, Zuko TENÍA que ser de esos buenos padres sensibles a los que casi se les va el alma por el nacimiento XD lo amo cada vez más. Es precioso, pero díganme ustedes ¿Qué tal me fue con las emociones?

No olviden que si bien soy una muy vieja lectora, soy una relativa nueva escritora, poco a poco, mejoro gracias a sus críticas. Les pido piedad. Además de sus opiniones, consejos, etc. _(¡REVIEW!)_ No acepto tomates a domicilio ni ofensas a mi persona o el fruto de mis esfuerzos, por favor, me he esforzado bastante para nuestro mutuo disfrute y poco a poco se aprende a ser cada vez mejor, algún error, solo señalen, yo lo anoto, y una vez todo listo, se toma en cuenta y se arregla.

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, y… bueno, más hambre… y sueño, no olviden el sueño…

**Marianita–chan =3**


	12. No Me Importa

¿Y qué tal me ha ido? Este es el capítulo de cierre espero lucirme lo más posible *carita de cachorro* se acaba la semana Zutara, ya me estaba empezando a gustar XD en verdad de veritas. ¿Les digo la verdad?

Tenía este drabble listo desde un principio, fue con la idea con la que empecé los drabbles, es mi primogénito. Luego me dicen que les pareció, él y sus hermanos. No olviden que tal me fue con todas mis locuras, somos una gran familia =D espero que hayan disfrutado de los especiales de la semana, todos se han lucido con sus bellas historias, en serio.

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Avatar El Último Maestro Aire, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre sus otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Sólo por precaución. No contiene elementos que puedan causar algún tipo de alteración, no se da anuncio directo de temas fuera de lugar ni violencia ni lenguaje obsceno. Así que creo que está bien esta calificación para el fic, o al menos así lo veo yo. La T, es porque no sé qué giros quiera dar en algo momento.

¡Empecemos! Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**…**

**Semana Zutara**

**Drabble 12: No Me Importa**

**…**

No importa cuánto quiera ignorarlo. Cuanto quiera concentrarme en Mai, por más que la valore. Cuanto quiera ser fiel a mi buen amigo Aang y no traicionarlo, con estos sentimientos, no volver a ser un sucio traidor, que va tras una carne, sólo que ahora, no es la de él. Eres tú. La chica que ahora conversa con alegría con todos, y tiene esos aires tan magistrales y honrados, como los de una diosa. Y así ha sido desde siempre. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Me siento atraído por ti, Katara.

¡Dime ahora! ¿Qué me has hecho? Es como si no pudiera evitar mirar tus ojos y perderme en ellos. Es como si no pudiera despejar la mirada de tus curvas cuando se mueven con tu vaivén que tienes por caminar, hipnotizándome. No querer irme de la sala si tu voz aún resuena en las paredes, atontándome.

Tu natural perfume, susurra mi nombre. Y yo quiero besar tu cuello, quiero olerte de cerca.

Pero luego, sé que todo eso no es para mí.

Tú ya no me ves, ya no ves a este idiota Señor del Fuego de cara marcada y familia extraña. Ves a un niño inocente y puro, valiente y conciso que ha conquistado tu peculiar corazón; el corazón que yo deseo poseer y curar. Al que quiero ofrecer mi calor y mis besos.

Quiero besarte, Katara.

¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo lo haces? Eres como la peligrosa y atrayente flor que ha envenenado mi sangre y adormilado mi sensatez, al no poder resistir sus encantos.

Quiero poseerte, Katara.

¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto sin darte cuenta? Es como si me hechizaras y luego, satisfecha con mis ojos sobre los tuyos y mis manos ardiendo por tocarte, me dejaras de lado y te concentraras en otra víctima. Oh, Katara. Tan inocente y tan nociva. Tan hermosa y tan tangente. Me traes contrariado y agonizando.

Pero es cierto. Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso.

Haré que des ese paso, Katara. Haré, en algún momento, que vuelas a fijarte en este demacrado hombre.

Y te besaré, te poseeré y te amaré. Pero a diferencia de lo que muchos afirmen, no te dejaré ir. Yo seré tu cielo, y tú serás mi mar; con cada amanecer, habrá un nuevo encuentro lleno de momentáneos besos y adoración, y con cada anochecer, una tierna aventura; juntos, daremos lugar a miles de estrellas y veremos nacer a otros astros que disfrutaran de nuestra unión.

Pero hay estará tu luna.

Ignorando nuestros besos, llegando cada vez que quiero terminar de proponerte ser la compañera de mi vida. Y desapareces, y no vuelvo a verte hasta el otro día, cuando estas indecisa, cuando te tambaleas en ti misma… Cuando parece que ya no me quieres…

Luego me miras, y comprendo, tu corazón está dividido entre dos amores… Querida, algún día tendrás que fijar tu camino en alguna dirección…

Dolerá si no soy yo, y temo que decidas mal, pues, como eres mi ser más amado… Sólo deseo tu alegría, ya sea al lado de otro hombre. ¿Acaso me doy por vencido? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aún hay tiempo, te voy a conquistar, Katara. Tengo los suficientes días a mi favor, para quitarte las dudas y que t decidas por este sentimiento tan irreversible, da algo de miedo, si, pero así es cuando se quiere de verdad, es intenso… Casi no deja ni respirar…

Un día, te abracé… Te besé… Ha pasado el tiempo, me lanzas tus matadores orbes celestes, y me llenas de felicidad. Has decidido, por fin, has logrado comprenderlo todo. Ambos dejaremos estas mundanas riendas que representan los límites. Te lo juro, Katara.

Te amaré por toda la eternidad.

**…**

**Fin Drabble "No Me Importa"**

**…**

**Todo Lo Que Pienso de Ti**

Por: Marianita-chan.

**…**

**Fin de la Semana Zutara**

**…**

* * *

Tenía que terminar con todo esto de la mejor forma posible.

Les doy las gracias a todos por leerme y felicito a todos los participantes de la semana ¡Han hecho un gran trabajo! En verdad, incluso con todas las locuras que me pasaron, fue una gran semana, espero que la hayan logrado disfrutar así como yo, contra todo malestar, allí estaban las historias para consolarme ;) fue precioso.

En verdad que no quiero despedirme, pero es que ya terminamos aquí :( esto me ha resultado de lo más bello y relajante, lo he adorado. Pero ahora, debo también terminar mis otros proyectos, espero que todos ustedes estén allí para apoyarme ;) ¡Los Amo Mucho amigos!

Me despido a la llanera: mucha suerte y saludos! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.

Con muchísimo cariño y agradecimientos…

**Marianita-chan =3**

Quien adora sus comentarios y los ama a ustedes. Gracias por leerme.

¡Nos Leemos!

**…**

"_**Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

_- Marianna B._

**…**


End file.
